The Enigma
by precious92
Summary: Astoria thought that getting a job as the secretary of Harry Potter would be a new beginning. She didn't anticipate the danger and drama that came along with it. What with a killer on the lose, and constant brush Draco Malfoy a man she clearly hates and wants to avoid encountering things couldn't get worse...or could it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Interview**

Harry watched as, yet another, candidate seeking the place as his assistant/secretary entered his office. She was not only interesting, but also very beautiful. With her luscious ebony curls, bright hazel eyes, she could turn heads, which could obviously pose a problem for the Auror Office.

"Good evening, Miss Greengrass," he greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," she replied, with a brilliant smile.

They took their seats, let the interview begin.

"Greengrass,eh?" said Harry, not being able to hide his curiosity.

A short 'yes' was her reply.

"Miss Greengrass, and please don't be offended by my curiosity, are your parents okay with you seeking employment with, well, _me?_"

"Mr. Potter, my family has nothing to do with my personal life. I have at this moment severed any personal ties with my family," replied she, her smile gone and a very defensive look taking place. "Not that this should affect my employment opportunity."

"Of course not. As I said, it was my mere curiosity."

Harry looked down at the parchment and commented, "You studied in Beauxbatons?"

"Yes. My family found it essential for me to live in France and study there, rather than Hogwarts."

Harry found this information interesting. She is three years younger than him. If she were to be in first year at Hogwarts at that time….he would be in fourth year. He distinctly remembered the events that occurred before, during, and after his fourth year.

_So the Greengrass's didn't want their youngest daughter involved in their mess_, he thought.

"Miss Greengrass, as my secretary you will have to deal with paperwork and other mundane activities. But you also have to note that you would be the secretary of the Head of the Auror Office. In this department the working environment is fast paced and brutal. We investigate and fight against crime. You have to be quick-witted and ready for anything. Your qualifications are amazing. You were also an outstanding student in Beauxbatons. But are you sure that you are able and confident for this job? My previous secretary got injured because she tried to prevent a robbery in my office. She didn't last a month. No one did."

She looked at him with determination and replied, "I know I can do this. That is the main reason I applied for this job. I have also faced danger in life. I have to be able to withstand danger. I also have the knack to know Dark wizards when I see them."

Harry smiled. She may be little in stature, but she has the guts.

"Congratulations, Miss Greengrass. You are now the secretary of Harry Potter."

And then, both the candidate and the Interviewer shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Case**

It's been two weeks since Astoria had started working in the Auror Office. By now she has become more comfortable with her job. Potter wasn't kidding when he said everything is fast paced here.

"Greengrass! We've got a new case!" yelled Potter, trying to wear his long coat while running at the same time.

Astoria quickly got up, wore her work robes, and ran after her boss.

"How many times will I have to tell you to call me Tori? I don't want people associating me with my family."

And then he had the nerves to chuckle.

"Sorry, need time to get used to," replied Potter, not looking particularly apologetic.

"So what's the case?"

"Someone got murdered in their own house."

"The Killing Curse," she said, confidently.

"No. That is what makes this case interesting. He got killed the Muggle way. With a knife and immense amount of torture."

"If it is a Muggle killing, then why not notify the Muggle law enforcement? Why are we handling this?"

"That's because the person who was murdered was a pureblood wizard, the son of a former Death Eater."

Astoria was shocked. "Well who is it?"

"Flavius Blishwick."

* * *

She stared at the body of poor old Flavius Blishwick. She remembered him from before. His sister, Octavia, was a friend of Daphne.

She couldn't fathom who would do such a thing. The body had clear evidence of brutal torture, until death. The bloke suffered even while he was dying. A bunch of Aurors were trying to collect evidence from the room.

"There is no evidence of break-in whatsoever. This is becoming more puzzling than ever," commented Harry, with a frown on his face.

Ron Weasley came up and said, "Mate, we gotta hand this over to the Officinarum. If they can find out if the bloke Apparated or not, we'll be able to if he was a wizard. "

"But why would a wizard want to kill using muggle methods."

Ron looked seriously at Astoria, which was a feat for him, "One thing you should know, if a person can murder, he is barmy enough to do anything he wishes."

"But there always a motive," finished Harry. "Tori, I want you to go back to the Office and do some paperwork. Firstly, I need you to write a brief paragraph on what we found. Don't give out too many details. That is what will get released on the news. Got to get those dodgy journalists out of my hair. I also need you to contact The Officnarum for me and tell them to send someone to meet me as soon as possible."

"Er, one question: What is the Officinarum?"

Harry looked at her with a blank expression, then came to a sudden realization, "I keep forgetting: you are new. The Officinarum is a section of the Department of Mysteries. The members are called Indagators. They use both Muggle science and magic to research. They were, at first, a group of brilliant Healers, who took interest in the Muggle way of curing. Nowadays they allow only brilliant minded witches and wizards to aid in their research. A few of the Indagators also help in Auror cases. They have been very helpful to both the law enforcement and hospitals."

"And the wizarding community is okay with this?"

"They don't know anything about what goes on inside. They just know that the Officinarum is as mysterious as the Department of Mysteries. "

"Oh," was all she could muster.

"Till then, I'll do some evidence hunting of my own."

* * *

Astoria was tired.

She flopped herself on the couch of her apartment. Before she was about to doze off, she heard a knock on the door.

She got up to open the door. Standing in the corridor was her neighbour and friend, Fareshta Shab. From the first day she moved into this apartment complex, Fareshta has shown her hospitality and generosity.

She was a beautiful young lady of 25 years. She had a tall and slim figure. The most striking feature about her was her eyes. They were bright green that looked more yellow than green. Her long, silky, black hair cascaded down her body. Her snowy white complexion contrasted with her hair.

"Astoria! It has been days since I last saw you! I am assuming that you got the job?" inquired she, in her melodic voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry Fareshta, I am so busy in the Office that I don't have the energy to do anything when I get home."

"It's okay."

The two girls hugged each other.

"Come in," offered Astoria, moving out of the way to let her in.

"No, no. I have a night shift today at St. Mungo's. I just got home with my groceries, when I heard your door open. I have to get dressed for work."

"Ah, well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, but I won't see you until night."

Astoria gave a puzzled look at her friend. "You never take Saturday shifts."

Fareshta, for some reason, blushed, "Well….there is this patient. Poor guy had an accident in the northern mountain area."

"Fareshta!," gasped Astoria, realizing what she meant.

"I know I shouldn't have feelings for any patient. But he is very handsome, Astoria. I wish you could see him! And I think he has feelings for me too!"

"What's his name?"

"Raphael Adrastos."

"Sounds Greek."

"He looks like one too. With his soft dark and….." Fareshta blushed even more and stopped herself from continuing.

"Well, I am glad you found someone," said Astoria, hugging her friend.

"Okay. I have to go," said Fareshta, with a final goodbye wave.

Tori shut the door and flopped back to the couch. She was glad Fareshta was smiling and happy. The girl needed a boost in life. After she heard the news of her mother's death in Iran, she packed up and moved at once. A year later, she came as a haunting corpse. Usually she was all smiles and warmth. But her mother's death changed her. So if she found someone else who could make her happy, it was good.

"Greengrass!"

Astoria jumped, when her name got called. She looked around found the source of the call: Harry Potter's head was hovering in her fireplace.

"Potter! Do you know what time it is?" barked she.

"Yes. I am sorry to call upon you so late. But I have to ask a favour of you."

Astoria was mad at Harry for calling her at this time of the hour, but what could she do? Deny her boss?

"What?" snapped she.

"I want you to go to the Officinarum tomorrow. I want you to listen to the Indagator , who is handling the case, carefully and bring any document he has to offer. He will explain to you everything."

"Why can't you go?"

"I would if I could, lass. Ginny expects me to accompany her to her monthly pregnancy checkup. I forgot about it, and foolishly booked an appointment with the Indagator. Now if I tell her that I can't go because I forgot, she'll explode."

Astoria felt sympathy for her boss. She had met the Mrs. Potter many times since she started working. She even became good friends with Ginny, having visited 2 family dinners already. But pregnancy was not meant for her.

"Okay, fine. Not that I have any choice."

"You are a gem, Astoria Greengrass!"

With that, he left with a pop!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Indagator**

She found herself standing in a dark corridor. The corridors lead to a door. But that isn't the door she is supposed to take. She has to take the navy blue door off to the side in the middle of the corridor.

She opened the navy blue door and, this time, she found herself in a small dark chamber. A middle-aged witch was dosing off in her tiny table.

"Excuse me, madam. I am here for an appointment with an Indagator."

"Do you have any identification?" droned the lady.

She gave the lady, her MoM ID card and a parchment that Potter told her to present with the identification.

"One moment please."

* * *

After she got the clearance, a door appeared opposite the entrance. She entered the door and found herself in another dark corridor.

She searched for a door with the name plate: Indagator Dragon.

She opened the door, and found herself blinded by bright light.

Once her eyes adjusted, she surveyed the room and was amazed.

The room was gigantic, and filled with bright white light. There was a table that ran along the wall on her left hand side, topped with various Potions materials like cauldrons and jars of ingredients. A similar table was also present along the wall on the ride side. The right side table was filled with the most unusual things: various glass containers; some shaped like funnels, others were round-bottomed; some were cylindrical shaped; all contained colourful liquids in them. There were also a bunch of queer-looking equipments. In middle, the room had various benchtops placed here and there.

At the very centre of the room was a glass-cased chamber. Inside it was a tall man wearing white robes and a pair of goggles, looking down at a figure lying on a steel table. The man on the table was obviously dead, and could be identified as poor old Blishwick.

Astoria went over and knocked on the glass to get Mr. White Robe's attention. Without even looking, he held his hand up, gesturing her to wait. He then removed his gloved, took his wand out of a slim wand holder and flicked it. A glass door appeared on the was adjacent to him.

"It is very rare to see Potter send someone else in here," drawled Mr. White Robe, as soon as he exited the chamber.

"Well Mr. Potter had some urgent matters to deal with, and he had no other way," replied she, defending her boss.

"Yes, I'm sure attending a pregnancy check-up with his hormone-induced wife is very '_urgent_'."

Astoria decided that she did not like Mr. White Robe. He even had the nerves to talk to her with his back turned, doing some paperwork, as if she was not important.

"I do admit that it is refreshing to meet someone other than Potter, Miss, er,…"

"Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass."

When he heard her name his body stilled, and he stopped writing. He, then removed his goggles, and combed his hair with his fingers.

"Interesting," said he, seductively, as he turned to face her.

Astoria's jaws dropped. Mr. White Robe was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"YOU!" she yelled, accusingly.

"Yes, me," smirked he. "I wonder if Daphne or your parents know where you've currently been employed."

"I am wondering the same about you," she remarked, coldly.

"You don't need to stress your pretty little head, Tori," flirted he. "My job requires me to be in secrecy about its nature."

"But I'm sure they'll be happy to know that you are using 'bloody mudblood' technology in your job," said she, triumphantly.

"Not as happy as your parents will be to know that their daughter is working for, none other than, Harry Potter, the boy who ruined the future of all Pureblood Slytherins."

She replied with a 'hurmf'.

"Well, enough of your childish squabbling. You are here to note down everything I have discovered."

* * *

"I owe you one," said a relieved Harry.

"I know," replied Astoria. She gave him the detailed notes she made as well as the documents Malfoy gave.

"How come you didn't tell me that Malfoy was the Indagator I was supposed to meet?"

"Did it matter?" asked Harry distractedly.

"No, not really." But she was lying. There was something about him that got to her. She remembered meeting him the first time in King's Cross station, when Daphne started her first year. He was a scrawny little child, with pale blonde hair sleeked to the side. Now he was the devil reincarnated in the form of a handsome fellow. With his untidy blond hair, a hint of tanned complexion (which was surprising as the Officinarum didn't seem to offer much sun), and eyes that werent quite grey nor sky blue, he could charm any girl into being his slave.

"Astoria! Stop daydreaming. Brief me in."

Astoria was startled into reality.

"Sorry, boss. Er, so Malfoy found everything you have been expecting. He was brutally tortured before dying. Had a few burn marks here and there that was the result of direct contact to fire. But he also said that the fire was not an ordinary fire. He apparently checked few samples of ashes left behind. He said that only Fire-making spell can make that fire. He also checked the air quantity in the room and found many traces of magic. Oh and he recalled Blishwick's wand's last spells and found out that he didn't use any spell during the attack. "

Harry thought for a while, said, "So someone could have apparated into his house, blasted his wand away, roped him to a chair, tortured him and killed stabbed several times to a painful death. Isn't there a phenomenon that occurs when your life is in danger and you do accidental magic?"

Astoria's eyes twitched.

"Yes, but maybe he didn't have enough strength or will to live. He was tortured cruelly before death."

"True. Anyways, I'm calling it a night. You should too."

Astoria was relieved. Now she can go home and sleep in her comfortable bed….

* * *

The world was a cruel, cruel place.

"No Daphne! Stop bothering me!" yelled Astoria, at the hovering head of her sister in the fireplace. She came home expecting peace and quiet, but then she was confronted by her annoying older sister.

"You aren't going to attend your only sibling's wedding?" she asked, outraged.

"I will attend. But I won't be one of your bridesmaids. _I will not_!"

"Think of what the society will assume! That the only other Greengrass daughter is not given an honorary position in her sister's wedding! Oh how cruel of her sister!" cried Daphne, melodramatically.

Astoria sighed. Ofcourse, that is what Daphne would be most worried about: _what will society think?_

"I have a question, do you even love Zabini, that you are marrying him?"

Daphne laughed, "Oh silly girl. Marriage is not about love, it's about status! Of course, you will never understand that."

"I don't even want to understand you people's backward ways," snapped Astoria.

"Seriously, Tori. You don't need to act like we are your enemies. She was just one mudblood who had died. You don't have to sever ties with us for a bloody mudblood."

"She was more of a mother to me than our own mother would ever be!" barked Astoria.

"Oh, boo hoo! Like I care for that old sod. You are going to be my bridesmaid and that's final."

"And if I say no?"

"I will force-feed you fire whiskey."

Astoria stilled. "You wouldn't!"

"Come to think of it. That would be a perfect entertainment idea for the wedding."

Astoria did a facepalm. Fire whiskey always had the wrong effect on her.

"Okay fine," sighed a resigned Astoria.

"Oh and you don't need a plus one. I asked the best man to be you date."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

But all the yelling was in vain, as Daphne had already left with a pop!

Yes, the world was definitely cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Wedding**

She could not believe this. What sort of game was fate playing with her?

She stood on one end of the altar, staring coldly at the best-man. He even had the balls to smirk at her. She glanced at her sister, a vision of white and yellow, holding hands with the handsome, dashing and very much evil Blaise Zabini. They were reciting their vows, while she was vowing to make sure that Daphne will not be alive long enough to experience her wedding night.

She heard the other bridesmaids whispering.

_"Why does _she_ get to be his date?"  
_

_"What was Daph thinking?"  
_

_"He will never like her. Did you know she is working for Potter? The Potter? Oh the horror. I pity her family, they must be dying of shame."_

The last comment was from Pansy Parkinson. Astoria's hate for Parkinson boiled even more. She had no right to butt her pointy nose into other people's business.

* * *

"Being a date entails you to actually interact with your partner, Tori," drawled Best Man, aka Mr. White Robe, aka Draco Malfoy.

"Not if the date happens to be you," mumbled Astoria.

"Really, Tori, I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are," replied she, getting riled up.

"And may I know why you hate me so much?" asked Draco, coldly.

Astoria turned and faced him. Looking straight into his eye, she said, "Because of what you _were_."

Shocked, Draco took a step back. Astoria took this time to run away.

* * *

_December 1997  
_

_A 15-year-old Astoria was walking down the busy marketplace, in the town of Bardonecchia,Italy. It was the month of December and, already, the festivity of Christmas has started. Snow, covering the cobbled street, seemed to cushion the town-dweller's footsteps. Everything was quiet, yet busy. The marketplace was flocked with people bargaining for their goods.  
_

_Astoria, carrying two grocery bags, took a detour down a narrow alleyway and found herself at the edge of the town, away from the festivity. Glaring at her, were the naked branches of a thousand trees. She took a winding stone pathway through the woods and stopped at a clearing. She then raised her wand and, immediately, a bungalow appeared.  
_

_"I'm home!" she yelled as she entered through the front door, but there was no answer.  
_

_"_Mammina_! Where are you?" she tried again.  
_

_She raced down the corridor into the kitchen, and what she found made her skin go cold. A thin trail of blood led to the backyard.  
_

_She felt her heart shatter.  
_

No! my _Mammina_ can't die! _, she thought.  
_

_She raced to the backyard and followed the blood trail. But the trail didn't stop there; it went all the way into the woods.  
_

_She ran like her life depended on it, and kept on shouting for her _Mammina_.  
_

_Then she heard it: a scream. After following the source of the scream, she found herself staring a spectacle that would forever be etched in her mind.  
_

_A group rogues circling her wounded and bloodied _Mammina_, and torturing her.  
_

_"Leave her alone!" she yelled.  
_

_The group turned. One of the men, who was clearly the leader, said, "Well, look what we have here! A_bambina_ like you shouldn't be out here in the woods."  
_

_"I said LEAVE MY _MAMMINA_ ALONE, YOU SWINES!"  
_

_"Ah this is mudblood's daughter!"said the leader, laughingly.  
_

_"Run Astoria!"shouted Mammina.  
_

_But Astoria would not listen. She could not let her Mammina get hurt!  
_

_Three of those men stepped towards her. She removed her wand and pointed at them. She sent Stunning Spell towards them, but they deflected it without hestation. Then all of then sent Disarming Spell towards her, and blasted her backwards.  
_

_She got up and stepped back, and found herself against a tree.  
_

_"Do you know who we are, _bambina_?" said one of them coming closer.  
_

_She spit on his face and said, "That's what you are."  
_

_The man did not like being spit. He grabbed her by her hair, and forced her into a kneeling position.  
_

_Then the leader came forward and pulled one of his arm sleeves up. Visible against the pale skin was the Dark Mark.  
_

_Astoria's blood turned cold. Vengeance soared through her body.  
_

_"And do you know who I am?" hissed she. "I am Astoria Greengrass."  
_

_The leader raised one of his eyebrows, "A Greengrass, eh? What are you doing here in Italy, living with a mudblood?"  
_

_"Because I'd rather die than associate with savages like you!"  
_

_That statement irked the leader, who raised his wand to, possibly, kill her. But one of his men stopped him by saying, "Boss, stop. If we kill her the Greengrass's may become angry."  
_

_"Fine then, We'll make her pay in some other way," sneered the leader.  
_

_Two men held her tightly and harshly.  
_

_"Look Greengrass! Pay for what you've done."  
_

_Whatever happened next would haunt her in her nightmares for ever…  
_

_She had to watch her Mammina being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and controlled by the Imperius Curse, all the while trying to break free from the rogues. But she couldn't do anything at all. With no wand, no strength, she was helpless…..  
_

_"And now the GRAND FINALE!" yelled the leader, laughing with mirth. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
_

_Her piercing scream echoed through the dense forest and could be heard from miles, as birds flocked away in fear…_

* * *

_Present Day_

Astoria felt a tear roll down her cheeks. She was sitting at the edge of a cliff, watching the sunset. Behind her, somewhere far, her sister's reception party was going on.

A handkerchief appeared in front of her.

"I now know why you hate us so much," murmured Draco's voice, by her ears.

Astoria jumped away from him.

"My presence brought back her memories, didn't it?" he asked, knowingly.

"H-how did you find out?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"Daphne," replied he.

Astoria turned, and started to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"Look, I am sorry for your loss, but _I_ didn't kill her, so you have no right to be angry," he said, defensively.

"But I do. You see, you joined the cause. And by doing so u completely agreed that what those rogues did was justified!"

"I joined because I thought I would get my family's glory back."

"But you didn't. He treated your family like dirt. He asked a sixteen-year-old to kill the most powerful wizard of his time! That sound glorious."

"I know. And I repented for it."

"You are a coward, you know Draco? You switched sides at the last minute when you realized that you were losing! You-"

But before Astoria could finish her sentence, Draco pulled her towards him and kissed her….. and It was the most delicious kiss she had ever had.

Her lips parted, invitingly. Her hands gripped his blond hair. His hands tightened around her waist. His lips devoured hers with hunger and need. And as the sun set behind them, their desire for each other grew, and they no longer cared for the world…

Then, slowly and gently, he released her from his grip. The rhythmic movement of his lips became more relaxed and less hungry.

Astoria felt his lips move against hers, as he whispered, "Astoria…"

This was the first time he called her by her full first name, and hearing it in his lazy drawl sent a thousand fireworks erupting inn her.

She nearly forgot that she hated him. Nearly.

Now that her head cleared a little, she realized what she was doing. She sprang away from him, like he was something dangerous and scary.

She turned and ran back towards reality, where he would not be able to take advantage of her, and her emotional barrier would be intact.

* * *

Draco watched her go, not fully being able to comprehend and justify his actions. He would never snog a girl who was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Hell, he wouldn't even go near such a girl.

So why did he seek her? The answer came to him: for some stupid reason, he felt the need to justify himself and his past to her. He felt the need to make her like him. At first he thought it was because she was the only girl who hated him. But he knew it was more than that. But he didn't know what….

He felt, somewhere inside him, a closed door begging to be opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Reception**

Astoria took a seat by the bar, and waved her wand. An elf appeared, hovering on the other side. He was wearing a barman costume, all black with a white shirt and a bow tie.

"What can Gorky get you, Miss Greengrass?"

"Firewhiskey."

"Yes, madam."

She knew it was wrong to drink firewhiskey. Specially for her, as she always had an adverse effect of firewhiskey. She would regret it later. But at this moment she wanted to forget what happened. She wanted to forget this whole wedding.

The elf clicked his fingers and a tall flute glass filled with firewhiskey appeared. She gulped it down and asked for one more. Then, another one, and another one…

She forgot how many glasses she had taken, but the effect was immediate. She felt herself feeling light and bubbly, a giggle escaping her. She asked the worried elf for another glass.

"No," drawled a voice. "I think Miss Greengrass has had enough."

The elf was happy to oblige, and Disapparated with a pop!

Astoria turned around fast, which was a mistake as the world seemed to be rocking and tilting. After a while, she was able to focus on a grimacing Malfoy.

"Wha' are you doin' 'ere ?" slurred she. "I told you not to follow me."

"You never told me anything like that," he replied darkly.

She tried to remember what she actually said. The memory was a bit blurry.

"OOPS!,"she slurred, giggling. "Sorry I forgot."

Draco scowled in reply.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room."

She giggled even harder. "Okaaay, bu' I mus' warn you i's faaaaaaaar!"

She tried to show him how far it was by stretching her arms, but she lost her balance fell. Draco caught her just in time.

"How far can it be? The house is right there."

She giggled. "No, you siwwy ! I don' live wi' my paren's !I live in 1580 High Stweet in I'f'acom'. I live on my own, in an appartem- apparent- appartent-"

"Appartment," helped Draco.

"Yeah, that. I'm a in-de-pendan' woman," she said, puffing her chest, glad that she was able to say 'independent' without fumbling.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"So you live in Ilfracombe? Why so far?"

But Astoria didn't reply. She watched young couples dancing to a boring slow song on the dance floor. She then got an idea. She ran over to the stage.

"Astoria!" barked Draco, trying to stop her. He saw her trip on the stage and push the singer over, and did a facepalm.

* * *

He watched, as Astoria made a fool of herself, singing with her horrible voice. He was enjoying this carefree version of Astoria.

But his entertainment didn't last long, as he heard Pansy Parkinson and the other bridesmaids, including Daphne, making fun of her. He looked around and found other blokes encouraging her to striptease for them as well.

He'd had enough. He could not believe Daphne would stand to watch her sister making a fool of herself. He walked over to the stage and dragged her away, until they were far away from the noise. He could hear the audience booing. He walked and walked, with Astoria struggling to break free, until they reached the back garden of the Greengrass Mansion. There, he found a gazebo surrounded by colourful flowers. He never pegged the Greengrasses as gardeners.

He entered the gazebo, and let her go. He expected her to hurl at him, for forcing her to leave. But he was shocked to find her hunched over.

"Astoria?" he asked, uncertainly, as he moved towards her.

"Drrrraco, I dun' feel good," she murmured. Then she ran over to the railing of the gazebo, and vomited all over a petunia bush. Draco rushed over and held her hair, as she removed all the contents of her dinner.

"Oh Merlin!" she said, gasping.

"Feeling better?" he asked, as he conjured a glass and filled it with water. He then gave it to her to drink.

"Thank you," she murmured. He saw that her eyes were still a bit dilated and glassy, confirming that the effect hadn't completely worn off. She started to shake a bit. He looked at the dress she was wearing: a silk, body-hugging, cocktail dress, which was definitely not enough to protect from chilly October weather. He removed his robe and wrapped it around her.

She looked up, surprise apparent in her eyes. Her eyes…those stormy grey eyes…..they were so filled with turmoil. He wanted wipe the storm away, and bring calm in her. He realized how much they were alike. How similar their life would have been, if she had stayed and taken his path. Yet she recognized the danger even before he was able to acknowledge it. She escaped it, and yet, she still got affected. Unlike him, she could blame others for her suffering. He couldn't.

He was a coward. He knew that. But this girl, this beautiful petite girl, made him want to be brave. He realized that she was the antidote to his cowardice.

"Drraco, can you hold me? I think I'm going to fall," she murmured.

"Of course." He then picked her up, and sat her down against the railing. He sat beside her, his arms wrapping her in a protective circle.

"You know. I killed them," she murmured.

Silence met her confession.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"When they killed her, my magic went out of control. I couldn't stop it. Unknowingly, I tortured them to death. I couldn't stop it!" she said, tearing up.

"Shhh! It's okay. You couldn't help it," he said, stroking her hair.

"But that's it. I felt justified doing it. And I realized that I was no better than you lot. And it terrified me," she whispered. "After that I couldn't use my magic for a long time. My parents kept me in Italy, in shame. I still went to Beauxbaton and the counsellors helped me get back my magic. The headmistress was generous. She let me stay as long as I wanted because she knew that I was an exceptional witch."

He held her as everything poured out of her.

"I hate everyone in the reception. They are the reason for my destroyed childhood. I saw how they were laughing at me, even my sister. They all think I'm a joke."

She looked up at him, with those watery eyes, and said, "Now do you understand why I hate you? Now do you understand why I don't associate with my family? They will never understand me. But Ginny and Harry do. They have seen dark side of humanity and regretted it like me."

He looked at her, understanding her turmoil, but not saying anything. He was a coward, he knew. But if he opened up to her, will he be brave? Or will his cowardice still be apparent, because tomorrow morning she would have forgotten everything?

"You were right when you said I was a coward. I act cocky when the situation is in my favour, but when it becomes reversed I will not hesitate to run away. That is why I may never fall in love. What if there is danger, and I leave the girl I love to save myself?"

He glanced at her to see her reaction, and saw she was looking at him, smiling sadly. She closed the distance and kissed him softly on his lips. He breathed in that delicious scent of lilac that would always cloud his brain.

"Now you are free, Draco," she whispered in his ears. "Free to be brave."

He felt his heart soar, and thud against his ribcage.

"Free to fall in love…."

He gasped in shock, and stilled. Silence greeted him, as his head began to cloud even more, and his heart began to beat for the first time in his life.

He glanced at the girl who changed him, and chuckled. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He rested his head on top of hers, and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Hangover**

Her head felt like it has been hit by a thousand Bludgers. The all-too-familiar nauseating feeling sank in. This was only a part of the after-effect of drowning in firewhiskey. She looked around and saw that it was morning, and she was definitely not in her room. She was in a familiar-looking gazebo. It was the gazebo in the Greengrass Mansion's backgarden. Then beside her, something stirred.

She turned sideways and came face-to-face with a peacefully sleeping Draco Malfoy. So she stared. His tousled hair was swaying lighly in the breeze. The strands were so silky that she had the urge to brush them. His long lashes were resting peacefully on his cheeks. He looked so relaxed, almost angelic. Then all of a sudden, his eyes opened. A pair of unfocused bluish silver iris stared back.

"Astoria," he mumbled. "Even in my dreams you mesmerize me."

Astoria wondered whether she was dreaming. But her pounding headache punctured the idea.

"This isn't a dream," she whispered. _This isn't a dream…..this isn't a dream!_

She sat up, suddenly, and regretted it, as her head sent her into a whirlpool of vertigo. The nauseating feeling was stronger than ever. But she didn't relent. She got up and walk away from him.

"Oh dear Merlin! What the hell did I do?" she barked to herself. "Yestarday! I can't remember anything! I fell asleep with Draco Malfoy! _What if my parents found out?_ What will they think?"

"I thought you didn't care for your parents and their socialite rules," drawled Draco. Who seemed to have gotten over his sleepy state.

"Yes, but if they find out were here together, they'll want us to get married!"

"And that would be a very bad idea," he said, sarcastically.

Astoria stilled. She didn't know what happened last night, but she knew something has changed between them. It was apparent in the way he was looking at her, like he knew her. A warm departure to his cold flirtation.

"Come on, I'll take you to your apartment," he said, getting up.

"How do you know I live in an apartment?" she asked, suspiciously.

"You told me,... among other things," he said, teasingly. "I guess you don't remember."

She heard a slight sadness as he said the last part.

"Come on, princess." He pulled her into his arms, and Disapparated.

The next thing she knew, she appeared in the middle of a busy muggle street.

"What in the name of Azkaban?" asked he, complete shock visible in his face.

"Did I forget to mention that it was a wizarding complex? Security includes an Anti-Disapparation spell," she said with glee.

Draco noticed a lot of muggles staring at them with suspicious eyes.

"Never mind that," he muttered. "Which apartment is it?"

She pointed at the most queer- looking apartment in the street. He could not believe he had missed it. It looked more like an underwater palace, with its skeletal and coral quality. The façade had irregular oval shaped balconies and stained glass windows. The arched roof had been decorated with reptilian scale-like tiles.

"It is rumoured to have been done by the muggle architect Antoni Gaudi. His memory was probably erased later. Poor fellow, he was very much talented."

Draco only grunted as he pulled her along with him. Astoria, who was having a vertigo, was caught off- balanced and fell.

"Sorry," she muttered, trying to get up.

Draco, without saying anything, picked her up in his arms and walked into the building.

"Draco!" she hissed, blushing. "I can walk."

"Sure you can. I'm not leaving you until you feel better. From your greenish complexion, I can tell you are feeling nauseated."

The doorman gave one look at them and flicked his wand at the door of the lift, which instantly open. Then, when they reached her floor, Draco tried to magically open the door of her apartment.

"Only my wand can be used," she said, as she did the same thing. This time, the door opened with a click.

Draco stared at her apartment. It was warm, clean and cozy. A beige sofa set was by the fireplace. On the right side was the kitchen with a built-in dining space. On the left side was a small corridor. He walked into the corridor, with Astoria in his arms, and opened the door at the end.

The door led to a spacious bedroom with an attached balcony and bathroom. The windows were open so the white linen curtains were flying, creating a dreamy effect.

He gently set her on the bed, and removed her footwear. He then went into the kitchen and got a glass of water for her. As Astoria was drinking, two things happened: there was a knock on the main door, and someone was yelling Astoria's name from the living room.

Astoria set the glass down to get up, but he forbade her from doing so. Then he went the living room and discovered the source of yelling to be the hovering head of Potter in the fireplace.

"Malfoy?!"

"Potter?!"

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously.

"Hold on to that thought," he said, as he rushed to open the door. Outside was a strikingly beautiful young woman, who looked very troubled.

"May I help you?" he asked, politely.

"I should be asking you that. Where's Astoria?" she asked.

"She has taken ill. I'm sorry but she isn't accepting visitors," he said, as he made to shut the door.

"Draco! That's my friend!" exclaimed an outraged Astoria.

"But you need rest," he said, matter-of-factly.

"It's okay," said the girl. "I just came here to see if you were okay. Sorry for intruding you, er….."she said, with questioning look at Astoria, who blushed and didn't reply. Then the young woman walked away.

"Greengrass!" yelled Harry.

Astoria jumped as she heard her boss's voice.

"You are late for your work! Do you know time it is? It's noon!"

As Astoria opened her mouth to reply, Draco spoke, "She isn't coming to work today. She is ill."

"I'm fine," she snapped. But then her leg turned jelly again.

"You're unstable," he said, catching her.

"No. You both don't understand. There's been another murder. I need both of you," said Harry, with urgency.

They both stared at him in shock. "What?!"

"Actually, it's a double murder. This time, its Triton and Arista Burke."

"I know them," whispered Draco, colour draining from his face. "I mean, I knew them. They were in third year when we started in Hogwarts."

"Well you gotta get here soon. I'm sorry Astoria, I have to have to ask you of this."

Draco looked at Astoria, still looking pale and greenish.

"Okay, I'll get ready," she said.

Harry, looking relieved, vanished.

"I do not like him," said Draco. "Are you sure you want to go? You don't look too good."

"I'll be fine. It would be helpful if I could get some breakfast."

"I'll make it, while you get ready. Then we can both go to the Ministry of Magic together."

"But you haven't freshened up yet."

"I have an office with a bathroom. I also keep extra clothing there. I'll be fine."

* * *

"It's the same situation," commented Astoria.

"No sign of breaking in; no sign of any evidence of the murderer; the victims show clear signs of tortured; similar burn marks on their hands," listed Harry.

"In short, we have a serial killer on the loose," finished Ron.

"But we have something else. We can find the connection between Blishwick and the Burkes. Other than their House, and bloodline, that is."

"But how will you find out?" asked Astoria.

"Professor Mcgonagall has allowed entry to the Archive of Hogwarts. You will go there and find out everything you can about these three."

"There is an archive at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I didn't know it until I became an Auror. It's like the Hall of Prophecies. It has all the students in Hogwarts since the beginning of Hogwarts itself. It was created by Rowena Ravenclaw. As the students grow up, a public announcement of the pupil, like newspaper articles, are stored there."

"How will I enter?"

"I don't know. The librarian will tell you."

"This is the first time I'm going to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Astoria.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Discovery**

Draco surveyed the crime scene. He recalled the previous murder and soon came to realize something: this crime scene was a mess. The methods looked the same, but if he were to assume the murderer was a serial killer, he would come to the conclusion that the person was becoming more psychotic.

He heaved the box-like machine he was holding onto a mahogany table and pointed his wand upwards. With a swirling motion, he said, _"Obsaepio!"_

He, then pointed his wand to the floor and casted the same spell; he did this for every wall and window. Then he walked over to his duffle bag and took out a miniature version of an astronaut suit. He used the Engorgement Charm to enlarge it, and wore it. He then switched on the machine, using his wand.

The machine was called _Aero-Dementor_, mainly because it sucked in air just like a dementor sucks in the soul. It is used to create a vacuum (or reduce the air pressure to minimum) in a laboratory environment. But with a little bit of tweaking by the Officinarum, it now has the ability to assess every air particle it sucks in.

He had to use the Blocking Spell, a newly invented spell, to seal off the whole room. The room has now become the equivalent of an air-tight container; nothing can go out, nor can anything go in. It was pure genius. He had to wear the astronaut suit to prevent himself from shrivelling into a corpse.

While the machine was sucking in air, he walked around the whole room and searched every nook and cranny of it.

Magic is energy at its core, just like heat. It has been theorized that, due genetic mutation, wizards are able to produce excessive amount of energy. Due to electric potentials created by living cells, humans are able to produce electric currents. Humans also get energy through food and breathing in carbon dioxide. Wizards and witches produce extra energy that build up little by little until they are at an important phase in their lives. A wand helps them redirect their energy in a controlled. Only a few are able to release this energy without the need of a wand.

Another thing about magic, or energy, is that it is always conserved. So if a wizard uses magic, such as for Dissapparation, the energy he uses or releases is never lost. An energy potential, or imbalance of energy, causes a reaction. Therefore the total amount of energy in the air will either be more or less.

That is where the Aero-Dementor comes to use. It analyses the energy gained or lost by the air particles. Each spell has a different energy potential, and by figuring out how much energy is gained or lost he can figure out what sort of spell has been cast in the room.

Draco waited until the device made the beeping noise. Then he restored everything back to its place, and recorded the readings on the machine.

_Well that is the last of it_, thought he. _Now I can relax and think about her. I wonder where she is…_

* * *

"You must be Astoria Greengrass," said a woman who had a striking resemblance to a vulture, a starved vulture at that.

"And you are Madam Pince?" Astoria asked, politely.

"Yes. I will be handing you a portkey shortly that will take you to the Archives. Once you are there will be asked to fill in your information and sign a book twice, once you enter and once you leave. Please do not make any attempt to steal any page, or alarms will be set off. The alarm system is very delicate."

Astoria listened to her with rapt attention. She had no idea where this Archive is or what it contains.

"Any questions, Ms. Greengrass?"

"Er, yes. How would I be able to search for the items I require?"

"The Archive is divided into rooms by the year. In each room, there are sections for each year. We store information according to the year they entered Hogwarts. So, it would be a good idea to know in what year was this particular person enrolled."

Astoria's head started to spin. If she messed this up, she might as well kiss her job goodbye. She wondered whether Draco was having a much better day than her. Then she stopped herself from wondering.

_Why do I care about that_, she thought. _Why would I even think about him? _

"Ms. Greengrass, It's time," announced Madam Pince, walking ahead.

"Yes, ma'am,"replied Astoria, following her.

* * *

She was standing in a large circular dungeon. The walls were made of large eroded and moss covered stones. There was no door, nor was there any window; just a wooden dais in the middle of the dungeon. On top of the dais was an ancient and bulky book. She investigated the book.

The title "_In Archive de Hogwarts Schola Veneficii et Magia_" , which she assumed meant "The Archive of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", was embellished in gold. The book had a black hardcover with intricate gold designs on it. She opened the book and read the first page:

_You are now accessing the Archive of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are asked to read the instructions carefully:  
_

_If you turn the page you will find yourself face-to-face with a blank table. You will fill out the table and sign it. This is your sign in form. It will be visible until you have finished using the Archive and signed out. If you haven't signed out within the same time next day, an emergency lockdown will take place. You will be locked inside the dungeon until the next year.  
_

_To search in a particular decade, you simply have to find the right tag and open the page that is tagged. Then you must tap on the decade that you require. This will trigger a magical phenomenon and ten doors will appear. Each door represents a year in the decade. You may then proceed to the next chamber.  
_

_Please be informed that you are not allowed to possess any food or beverages during your time in the Archive. You must wear gloves (provided to you) while you are handling materials in the archive. You are not allowed to take, tear, or fold any parchment that the Archive provides.  
_

_Wishing you all the best in your research,  
_

_The Archive_

Astoria gulped.

She had not known that the rules would be that strict. If she ever got out alive she will murder her boss. Now that she thought about it, this was the hundredth time she had a threatening thought about her boss. Who knew Harry Potter would be such a horrible boss?

After signing in, she searched for the 20th Century and flipped the book open to that page. She found 1980 and tapped it. Instantly, the blank moss-covered walls had ten openings. The openings were, then, plastered with metal doors that appeared out of thin air. On each metal door, a year was embossed in.

She pushed the handle of the door that said 1988, and entered. The chamber was huge and dimly lit. It resembled a library, with its shelves marked alphabetically and reading tables in various intervals. On the shelves there were large cardboard boxes, with labels on their sides. The labels read the names of each student in that year.

Astoria found a three-shelved trolley that she rolled over to hunt down the boxes with the victims' names, and began her investigation.

* * *

Draco found Astoria at her cubicle. She was reading a piece of parchment with intense concentration.

"Good afternoon," he said politely.

She looked up distractedly.

"What is this?" she asked, gesturing to the parchment she was reading.

"A piece of parchment."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes I know. This letter is from my mother, telling me that the Greengrass' are invited to a dinner hosted by the Malfoys. She also said that if I don't attend this dinner, which is tonight by the way, I will break my parents' hearts or worse shrivel them into nonexistence."

Draco stared at her, not sure whether he should believe that Mrs. Greengrass wrote all that.

"Well that would be very unfortunate, wouldn't it?" said he, not being able to generate a better reply.

Her eyebrows rose. "Yes, it would. But my mother likes to be mellow-dramatic."

"Oh well-"

"Bloody hell, Draco! I am NOT going to any social gathering that involves me being a filthy pureblood! _And_that involves me me being put forth to find a potential suitor"

"How quaint of you," replied Draco, sarcastically. "But I didn't organize this dinner. It is planned by my mother. I didn't even know about it until early morning today. "

She blushed. "Oh, I thought….."

"You thought what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said, a blank expression taking over face.

Draco drew a breathe and worked up the courage to ask.

"I actually wanted to ask you if-"

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something before I hand in this report to Potter."

He glanced at a thick pile of parchment. "What is that?"

"Some findings for the Serial Wizard Killer case."

He still could not believe people would use such a lame title for the murder case. Although, it came as no surprise to him when he heard that Weasley came up with the title. Since "the Trio" saved Britain, the citizens have buttered up everything "the Trio" did. It disgusted him.

"Draco, I just found out that Flavius Blishwick, Triton Burke, Arista Burke, Theodore Nott, Blake Yaxley, Marcus Flint were all a part of a gang of pranksters called the Sly Serpents."

His expression was blank. "Yeah, so?"

"Draco, the Hoggy-Warts stated that you were a part of it as well."

"The what?"

"The Hoggy-Warts, your school's monthly newspaper."

"Hogwarts had a newspaper?"

"Yes! And according to that, the infamous Malfoy heir joined the group as soon as he entered his first year."

"I know that, Astoria. I joined but we disbanded in my fourth year because Nott, Flint, Yaxley and Blishwick graduated."

"You never told me that!" Astoria got up and slammed her desk. "Draco! This could be a crucial part of the investigation! Your life could be in danger!"

He smirked, as he asked, "Are you worried for me, Tori?"

"This is serious, Draco! I can't believe you were a part of those bullies!"

Draco looked offended. "This was my past, Tori. You can't possibly be appalled. You knew who I was."

"Yes but I didn't know that you physically and mentally hurt people! Those were kids! You played pranks on them, you and your gang. And now someone who was severely affected by one of your pranks is out to get you." Then, she pulled at his robe, and inched closer to him, and said, "One. By. One!"

Draco pulled free of her grip and stared at her angriliy. "You have no right to judge me! I came here thinking that it would be a good idea to have lunch together. Obviously, I was mistaken."

Astoria, getting riled up, barked, "I could never go out with someone who didn't possess even an ounce of humanity! Someone who had such a ruthless and cruel past."

_How foolish was I?_thought he.

"There was a minor lapse of common sense from my part to think that I could be associated with you. Good day, Ms. Greengrass," said Draco, in a cold and formal tone.

He pulled hard at his robe, to straighten it. He, then, turned around strutted away, with his long dark robe swishing violently behind him.

Astoria, having calmed down slightly, did not seem to regret her sudden loss of temper. She felt completely justified acting that way. According to her, he completely deserved it.

"Well, that was very mean of you," said a known voice, behind her.

"Ginny," said Astoria, acknowledging the owner of the voice.

Every time Astoria saw Ginny, she was amazed at how large she had become. Her due date was nearing, so she seemed exceptionally large today.

"What do you mean? He completely deserved that," said Astoria, defending herself.

"Tori, a lot of people have horrible pasts, but that doesn't mean we should judge them. If it were so, then I should be judged as well. I succumbed to Voldemort's manipulation once, and it cost my life."

"Yes, but you were only a child then-"

"So was Malfoy. He was still in school. He knew no better."

Astoria was puzzled by this argument between them. "Why are you defending him?"

Ginny smiled. "That is a very interesting question. Actually I don't really care what happens to him. If I were in your place I would have blasted him out of this office." She paused, as her gaze towards Astoria intensified. "I think I should blame my hormonal imbalance for feeling sympathy for him. The poor bloke seemed so lost."

Astoria's eyes widened in surprise. "_Sympathy?_"

"Yes, sympathy. I think the poor fellow needs someone to guide him to the right path."

"Well, who is that _someone_? Potter?" asked Astoria, nervously.

"Well, frankly I don't think any of us would voluntarily want to put up with such task. Our hatred runs too deep. No, Astoria, I was talking about you."

"_Me?_" asked Astoria. For some reason, she wasn't surprised._ Great! Yet another person who thinks I should be paired with him._

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You are attracted to him. Don't deny it. You were born in the same environment he was. You both were raised similarly. But you escaped your family, and he didn't. Now he is confused between whether he should be like us, or like his family."

"But what if I turn into him."

Ginny laughed. "My dear, I am pregnant with the child of a bloke who defied death at least a million times. If I knew he would live to this day, I would have married him sooner. What I am saying is, I don't know the future. I hated Divination anyways."

"But…."

Ginny held her hand up in defeat. "I was just saying that you were being too judgemental, that's all."

Then she turned around and walked into her husband's office to wait for him.

Astoria sighed and looked down at the letter sent by her so-called mother.

_Dear Astoria,  
_

_It has been a while since you have visited us. I hope you are actively looking for employment elsewhere. I just found out that Mrs Halldora Bulstrode is looking for a secretary in her office. You may want to apply there. It has been a disgraceful month, since you decided to accept working under Harry Potter. Listen, daughter, I know it hasn't been long since you arrived from Italy, but in Britain, we purebloods still despise that so-called hero. He has disgraced the reputation of all purebloods, including your family. So fraternizing with people like that is not healthy.  
_

_That brings me to the main topic of this letter. A week after Daphne's wedding, Mrs Narcissa Malfoy wrote to me saying that she would be honoured if the Greengrasses attended a dinner hosted by them. She even went further, by complimenting how brilliantly the wedding went. Of course, Daphne and Blaise are on their honeymoon so they will not be able to attend, so you must accompany us to the dinner. I will not tolerate any excuse. If you do not come, then the little reputation our family has will be tarnished because of your childish decision. It will break our hearts to see our only non-married daughter not fulfilling their parents' wishes. It is high time you realized that you are a Greengrass through and through.  
_

_This dinner is also the most brilliant opportunity to get to know young Draco Malfoy. He is a very much eligible bachelor. You are beyond the age of finding suitors. It is high time that you find a husband for yourself, and we believe that Malfoy is the perfect match. But you must do your best, because I have heard rumours that Mrs Parkinson has released that insolent whore (pardon my language, but you must admit, dear, her attires are too forward) of hers to snag the charming lad. I hope you will be able to fulfill these wishes of your loving parents.  
_

_Loving you always,  
_

_Your Mother,  
_

_Morwenna Greengrass _


End file.
